peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation/@comment-28103482-20200108040356
im just gonna put my finale plan here the finale would be a five part long arc Part 1/5: BenTalkingFan128 makes his grand return in an attempt to kill the heirs, minus William. Ben fails and is brought to the Queen for decision on his fate. The users stop Ben's execution because they remember him (sorta.) Part 2/5: Ben tells the group to gather as big a team as possible and "literally go to hell." The heirs seem against this, but William is all for it. They gather the smooze, goblin, ayyia, caden, logan, ada, pinko, sandra, discord, all of the series' recurring characters and march down to hell before learning they need the consultant of the PPFW's creator, Darren121. HannelSam puts the pieces together and realizes SPOILER: Danner212 and Darren121 are the same person. Part 3/5: Quongus starts talking about EvolvedMoth and how he was never the same when he turned into BatucanClouden. Suddenly, Sonic steers the group towards Batucan's palace, now MrFurryTrash. Furry reluctantly joins the user's side but is against the heirs. MrFurryTrash gives them the key they need in order speak with Darren121. The users get him on their side, but Quongus and Sonic are much less trusting of the heirs after telling them 4 of the 5 heirs aren't real users. Part 4/5: The group travels to hell where they meet Ben, telling them they should NOT have brought the heirs. The Satanic Six easily plows through the heroes' forces. It's here where it is revealed that the heirs from the final season (this is why I need to know which season is the final one so I could prepare these changes ahead of time), and that even the original heirs were not true heirs, just creations of Evilmoth and Demonic Mario. Feeling betrayed, the users promptly leave, pushing William aside. The recurring characters leave as well. William, Caden, and Discord are the only heroes left when Discord accidentally breaks down a wall and the original heirs are revealed, locked away. The new heirs attack the three, but are easily beaten. William asks Discord to hold the fort so Caden can free the original heirs, while William convinces the users to come back. But before William leaves, Evilmoth plants a curse on the heirs (William no longer associates himself with the heirs at this point so he isn't affected) that will cause their doom in 3 days. Part 5/5 (this one's an hour long so get ready.): William convinces Darren121 to bring everybody back to his side, but before he leaves, Darren tells William to look for a key in Sonic's treehouse. Sonic eventually finds the key and opens the door to the UserHub, where they find the dead remainings of EvolvedMoth. Horrified, Furry permanently joins the good side. They all get ready for one final showdown against the Satanic Six, but leave William behind because he's a heir. They lose until Demonic Mario reveals that William is completely real and is the only true heir. William then joins the battle and they fight to free the heirs, but start out losing horribly. Furry sacrifices himself in order to ensure the users win the war, and they do, but are just one second too late to save the heirs. Ashamed, Ben sacrifices his physical form for the return of the heirs. The old heirs and the new heirs would be merged together into one group of heirs. Everybody sadly accepts as Ben gives away his physical form. Upon return, William becomes the king of all of Peppaland, with the heirs working for him. Even though the Satanic Six are gone for good, William and the heirs still feel guilty of how Ben gave up his body for them. Ben appears in poltergeist form, completely alive, just without a body. The recurring characters settle down in Peppatown and the users decide to part ways and go on as friends rather than work partners. Now that everything is well, the series concludes. sorry for the novel lol